


Love Galore

by daivinchi



Series: MatsuHana Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Matsukawa plays the saxophone in his free time and every time the cute boy form the coffee shop across the street comes out from his shift he plays a bit louder in hopes of getting noticed.





	Love Galore

The summer breeze was non existent, and Matsukawa had stripped off his button down long ago. The only reason he even bothered to drape the cotton top on was for a presentation and he was more than glad to have gotten rid of it to hit the streets. Iwaizumi had texted him a few minutes back about the usual spot being vacant. Public spaces were always shared and for the past week someone had already chosen the spot Matsukawa preferred, so he would just head back home. 

In the beginning Matsukawa never thought of coming to freely perform. He used to just pick up his saxophone whenever he had the free time and just play in the dorm room. That is until his roommate along with a few others told him it was best to find another room to play in. Well he could be blamed for, especially considering it was during exam week and Matsukawa was incessantly stressed. 

His reasons for doing what he does tend to morphe. Change from one reason to the next, while the action tends to remain constant. His love for saxophone during his younger days was because of the way women swooned over men merely holding the golden instrument, and his desire to look as such. But by his middle school years, he hardly cared for anyone’s opinion and he just enjoyed the comfort it gave along with the extra time his practice consumed. For a small period of time during his highschool years, he left the instrument in the attic letting it collect dust. Until his third year during the college application period where the mere tapping of pencils or moving his leg up and down would not suffice to tamper with his stress levels that he climbed into the attic pulling out the old instrument. 

“Apparently one of the singers got in an accident or something.” Iwaizumi noted as Matsukawa arrived to the small area. It wasn’t much, a small place amongst a bustling crowd. The night life had yet to begin, so for the time being Matsukawa could take things slow. Iwaizumi had told him long ago that he enjoyed studying outside amongst loud noises. 

“They serve as background noises.” Iwaizumi reasoned, and Matsukawa didn’t mind. He liked having the company, after all this was just a hobby of his and he didn’t always like being alone surrounded by strangers in the beginning. But the place had begun to evolve from discomfort to comfort. 

The same with his reasons to continue to play his saxophone in the middle of a social district, with nothing in return. It was ridiculous, Matsukawa was aware of that much. But that reason seemed to be not enough for him to stop. After all, he looked more so at the positives. It was a part of his day filled with something to do, he seemed to be showered with compliments that would make anyone really happy, apparently Iwaizumi liked hearing him play and lastly… well lastly, there was a boy that he had noticed, who had yet to notice him. 

Now Matsukawa wasn’t in denial. The last reason exceeded more so than the latter lately and he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t say he had a crush on the pink haired guy, but it was something more so of attraction, as if he were to say his type. Which he usually would never use as the idea somewhat didn’t sit well with him, but he was unsure of how else to exactly place his feelings that made sense to others and kept him from stressing over someone he wasn’t truly bound to meet. 

It was to be the same as always, his fingers pressing, and notes forming while some would look over at him play but continue to walk by, while others paused to watch and smile, and a few who would record though he really didn’t like it and would always remind himself at the moment to create a sign to not record, but he would always forget only to remind himself again when he was being recorded. A mere cycle that even he was unsure of when it would end. 

The large tower that held the clock rumbled, it was 8 o’clock already, and his eyes out of habit darted across the street to the coffee shop. His fingers continued to move about, mere muscle memory while his eyes never strayed from the entrance. He watched the pink hair pop into his view, glowing softly under the warm golden lights. As always he had that aloof expression, the usual but he watched the thin line draw into a smirk, his eyes looking ahead. Matsukawa couldn’t turn back, so he looked away momentarily his eyes directed to viewers and thanking a couple who complimented him earlier. 

With more gusto and chest puffed out, the fingers moving about all in rhythm to his own silly creations he tried to rid the vision of the man he had been pining. Ah yes, a word he had learned in entomology during his first semester in university. A fitting word it seemed, despite knowing hardly nothing about the man. It seemed he was merely head over heels for his looks, but what could Matsukawa do. He may have spoke of personality over looks, but an attraction is attraction that he would be unable to deny.

As the crowd begun to disperse, Matsukawa ended his tunes with a soft decrescendo, pulling the mouthpiece away from his drying lips he let out a soft sigh. Undoing the clasp around his body, he pulled the saxophone away and knelt down, packing the instrument away for the night. A soft applause started behind him, and he wasn’t sure who it was directed towards yet he turned around to his surprise to see two men smiling at him eagerly. One of them being the pink haired guy from across the street. He had a small grin graced his features. Matsukawa gave a wry smile nodding before going back to packing.

“Iwa-chan! You never told me you hung out with talented people.” Now that was a nickname Matsukawa was hearing for the first time. 

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He could hear the grumble holding back any from of anger that had begun to boil within Iwaizumi. Whoever was irking Iwaizumi either had never dealt with the short man’s wrath or seemed to not value their life enough to hold back. 

He was about to pull himself up, until his eyes fell on bright red converse, which he followed up until his eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before he was able to collect himself. The boy’s grin widened, as if he could tell that Matsukawa was flustered and trying to hold himself together. 

“How long have you been playing?” His voice was soft, yet deep sending tremors through Matsukawa. 

“Since elementary school.” His knees started to hurt but he wasn’t sure if he should just get up, until Iwaizumi tapped his shoulder and he looked back to meet glaring eyes. 

Matsukawa noted the impressed hum the guy made as he pulled himself up and noticed the brown haired guy sulking in the corner. But that didn’t seem to last long as he strode past Iwaizumi looking at Matsukawa. 

“That was really good! Wanna grab something to eat?” Matsukawa shrugged, obviously surprised by the forwardness, but he didn’t miss the way those brown eyes glanced at Iwaizumi. When he opened his mouth to answer aware of Iwaizumi’s disinterest he watched the pink hair pop into his view. 

“Both of us would be bored if it were just the two of us again. I’m Oikawa by the way, this is is Hanamaki.” Matsukawa had a habit of thinking about the pros and cons prior to engaging in an event, but the only con he could think of Iwaizumi being pissed with him and the biggest pro that outshined every other reasoning was that he would get the chance to talk to Hanamaki. 

Unlike what he expected the grip on his arm loosened, Iwaizumi sighing in defeat. “Where are we eating shittykawa.” Matsukawa made no comment on the two’s use of nicknames, and followed the rest of them to a small dinner hidden away from the robust lime light of Friday nights. 

The two who continued to bicker left to order food, leaving Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hanamaki propped his elbows on the counter and sighed. 

“I’ve always thought your music was good.” Hanamaki noted. “Well, I would hear you play every time my shift ended since I work across the street. Though I thought you might’ve stopped coming.” 

“Well, there was a band who tended to use the spot, and I guess I’m picky and wouldn’t really choose another spot.” Matsukawa chuckled, feeling the corners of his ears heat up. 

The two began to converse back and forth asking one another questions, not noticing the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had yet to return with the food. Not that the either of them minded that is until the two had calm to a quiet calm after laughing their hearts out over retellings of pranks they have made on their friends that their stomachs rumble. Both go pink and look around, Hanamaki seeming to have dropped the smile, his brows furrowed. As if on queue the two march towards the two of them with trays filled with food. 

“Took you long enough.” Hanamaki mumbled, licking his lips looking down at his burger. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan just-ack!” Oikawa bit his lips as he looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. 

Matsukawa hummed spreading some ketchup on his patty before looking at Oikawa and Iwaizumi noticing how quiet they’ve become only to realise they’ve somehow started a glaring contest. Clearing his throat he looked over at Hanamaki, his eyes pointedly towards the two to which Hanamaki just shrugged going back to his burger. It seemed he wasn’t phased by his friend, but for Matsukawa he hadn’t seen Oikawa this annoyed since last term’s exams and that was only because a professor seemed out to get him and tried to purposely fail him. 

“So, how long have you two known each other?” Matsukawa attempted to break the icy glares but neither of them seemed to want to, but the pout on Oikawa’s lips morphed into a smirk. 

“We’re childhood friends.” 

“Then why didn’t you ever mention him?” His question was directed at Iwaizumi who only chuckled. 

“Wasn’t worth conversation.” 

“Leave those two, they seem more into glaring each other’s pants off than the food.” Hanamaki shrugged grabbing the pickles off of Oikawa’s tray. 

That was when the two gasped looking away from each other as if what Hanamaki said was the truth and neither were willing to admit it. So it seemed Iwaizumi had an interest of his own. Well he couldn’t say much to him since neither were willing to share their unrequited crushes with one another. 

After dinner was over and the two finally stopped getting pissed at each other for whatever reason, they were ready to split for the night, Iwaizumi walking to his car and Matsukawa following behind him carrying his instrument in hand when he heard his name called. 

He turned to see Hanamaki jogging towards him. As the boy tried to catch his breath, he dug into his pocket before shoving it towards Matsukawa. 

“You...your number.” Hanamaki straightened up, his nostrils still flared and his chest rising. “Yes I’m out of shape, just give me your number.” 

Matsukawa merely grinned, dialing his number in and handing it back to Hanamaki who seemed to be retyping something. 

“Just needed to add a more fitting contact name.”

Matsukawa raised his eyebrows. “And that would be?” 

“Hmm, I’ll let you know next time. Let’s hand out without the drama queen and your friend.” Hanamaki nodded, before running back to where Oikawa was tapping his foot impatiently. 

As he got in the car, he felt his pocket buzz and couldn’t hide the big grin that spread across his entire face. 

“Someone’s lovestruck.” Iwaizumi noted, starting the car. 

There were a lot of things Matsukawa enjoyed, but his reasons for enjoying what he did always changed. Such as playing his saxophone. A mere hobby for himself, a way to relieve stress, a way to pass time, a way to casually glance at a boy he’d been crushing on and now a way to remember the night he met the attractive guy with a fiery personality.

**Author's Note:**

> MatsuHana week bois!!  
> 


End file.
